Cuando vi la plateada lluvia caer
by CyA Haters
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurre cuando Sakura se entera del precio que Syaoran tuvo que dar para viajar por mundos? ¿Como reacciona? Esto es antes siquiera de que sepamos del RSyaoran y del CSyaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando vi la plateada lluvia caer**

Episodio 1. Luna

Era noche y nuestros chicos se escontraban placidamente en una cabaña en la que el dueño les había permitido quedarse, al parecer este era muy despistado (Claro era un muy despistado y apuesto Sorata ) la Princesa se había quedado en la habitación principal mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el recibidor "Por si ocurría algo"

Ellos simplemente conversaban mientras que en la habitación superior la chica, la princesa y las personas mas querida por Syaoran pensaba mientras observaba la luna. Era una luna grande y daba mucha luz, por un instante a la princesa le paso por la cabeza que si estiraba la mano podría tocar la luna sentir su cálido tacto. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Syaoran, ese chico había estado con ella desde que inicio su aventura y ahora no sabia quien era el realmente, cuando estaba cerca suyo se sentía muy alegre y protegida pero sobre todo amada y ese sentimiento la comenzaba a molestar. Como era posible que alguien amara a una persona que no conocía.

Fue cuando también pensó en que el a lo mejor ya la conocía a ella, pero no lo podía recordar. Eran tantas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza que prefirió dormir pero escucho que los chicos hablaban, ella no era propensa a escuchar las platicas ajenas pero esa platica tenia que ver con ella puesto que había escuchado claramente el nombre "Sakura" y ahora era cuando mas le interesaba saber algo que por ende ella ignoraba.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho atentamente...

Kurogane: Y que piensas hace cuando tengas todas las plumas de la princesa?

Syaoran: Creo que continuare con las excavaciones, todavía quedo mucho trabajo inconcluso (Dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba un tanto seria)

Fye: Pero que harás con respecto a Sakura?

Shaoran: Alejarme de ella es lo mejor que puedo hacer para mi bien y para el bien de la princesa.

Alejarse de ella? Era obvio que la princesa no entendía nada de lo que decían porque Syaoran aria algo asi?

Las preguntas le golpeaban fuertemente la cabeza hasta que siguió escuchando la platica.

Kurogane: No puedes hacer nada mas, fue el precio que tuviste que pagar, todos dimos algo a cambio.

Fye: Si dimos lo mas importante para nosotros. Mi tatuaje, la Katana de kuro-pon y...

Syaoran: Si pero no creo que los 3 tengamos el mismo sentimiento respecto a lo que perdimos.

Muy bien Sakura se comenzaba a desesperar. Como era posible que supiera lo que habían dado todos los demás, pero no lo de Syaoran había tenido que aportar. Pero ella quería saberlo a toda costa por lo que decidió esperar un poco mas.

Kurogane: Claro mocoso, ninguno de los 3 sentimos lo mismo respecto a lo que perdimos, mi Katana tenia un significado muy especial para mi, y tu bien que sabes la razón del porque!! (Dijo muy enojado... pero el pobre Syaoran no había tenido la culpa )

Fye: Aunque también saben que sin ese tatuaje yo no puedo usar magia, pero Kurogane las cosas que nosotros perdimos eran materiales mientras que lo que perdió Syaoran...

Syaoran: Perder a la personas mas importante para mi es aun mas doloroso por eso acepte, mientras Sakura sea feliz yo no tengo de que quejarme.

Fye: Aunque Sakura nunca mas te pueda recordar? Eso fue lo que tuviste que dar a cambio, poder tener el poder de juntar todas las plumas, a cambio de que ella no te recordara jamás

Syaoran hizo un gesto de dolor que la persona que mas amas no te recuerde debe ser un dolor inimaginable, impensable, pero ahora... el lo vivía no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y el por si mismo medio intentar olvidar los sucedido con Sakura, todo lo que habían vivido los 2, pero le era mas que imposible, por lo menos el tenia esos recuerdos.

Sakura se dio la vuelta asi que era eso, ella nunca mas podria recordar lo que habia vivido con Syaoran, tenia que haber sido mucho, tenia que haber sido demasiado importante... no lo comprendia, comenzaba a llorar sus manos se dirijieron a su pecho mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto como era posible eso... jamas recordaria las cosas que habia pasado con el, incluso no recordaba nada de el.

Continuo llorando mientras se dirigia al balcon pudo ver claramente la luna... ya no se veia hermosa.

Un dolor la corroia por dentro, queria llorar, gritar,... queria huir, alejarse de ese sufrimiento. Ni siquiera entendia porque lloraba ... no era porque no lo recordara, era mas bien, porque se dio cuenta de algo...

Aunque la mente cambie

Aunque las historias vividas,

Se pierdan en el tiempo

Aunque no recuerde lo que busca

Aunque no entienda lo que piensa

La mente puede cambiar

Las historias se pueden borrar

Todo lo que uno desea lo puedo olvidar

Puede no tener un pasado

Un presente

Un futuro

Puede no recordar...

Todo lo que pasamos,

Puede que no tenga recuerdos

Pero aun asi

Hay algo que no cambia

Los sentimientos hay siguen,

Hay continuan

Es lo mismo

La misma intensidad

El mismo deseo

Esa persona es la misma

Aunque uno no lo recuerde

Ese SENTIMIENTO no cambia

En el corazon...

Siempre recordara

Y eso fue de lo que Sakura se dio cuenta


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2. Sol

Era un dia espléndido, el sol aumentaba mucho la temperatura pero el viento fresco hacia que quien estuviera hay se encontrara maravillado con el hermoso espectáculo.

La princesa se encontraba en la misma habitación y no queria salir, queria ponerse a pensar incluso hasta que se le secara el cerebro.

Syaoran leia un libro sentado apaciblemente bajo un arbol de cerezo que proporcionaba muy buena sombra.

Kurogane practicaba con una katana

Y fye con ayuda de mokona cocinaba un delicioso pastel.

La princesa decidio salir, el cerebro al parecer ya se le habbia secado y se dirigio donde Shaoran.

-Buenos dias Syaoran.

-Muy buenos dias princesa sakura

-Disculpa Syaoran, queria preguntarte algo.

-Si princesa adelante.

-Que tuviste que dar a cambio de poder viajar entre mundos?

Fue mas que obvio que Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a contestar esa pregunta puesto que dirigio la mirada a otra parte y su rostro se torno un tanto serio.

-Syaoran...?

-Fue algo personal princesa.

-Era demasiado importante para ti?

-Muchisimo.

-Como era?

-Tenia que ver con una persona a quien queria mucho.

-Amabas a esa persona?

Eso lo que sakura queria saber... su Syaoran la amaba a ella o no. Tenia que saberlo era demasiado importante para ella. Pues ella ya no dudaba sobre sus sentimientos por el.

Ella ya sabia lo que sentia por el.

Sabia lo que antes sentia por el.

Y lo que en el futuro seguiria sintiendo

-Amabas a esa persona? (Volvio a preguntar, pero con un tono un tando indeciso el saber o no.)

-Princesa...

-Si o no Syaoran?

-no no la amaba

-...

-Era algo mas que eso, era lo mas importante para mi, sin esa persona yo no seria yo. Sobrepasaba los limites de amar, ella ... era todo para mi.

-Syaoran...

Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono dulce, el tambien la amaba, asi como ella a el.

No hubo otra cosa que hacer, ella se abrazo al cuerpo de el y no dijo nada, el calor de ambos se juntaba con el del sol.

El le correspondio el abrazon.

-Es un hermoso dia no Syaoran?

-Si

Si era un hermoso dia, pero no por los alrededores sino por quien tenian de compañia.


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3. Nubes

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se entero del precio que Syaoran tuvo que pagar.

Ya no se encontraban en el mismo sitio puesto que Mokona había confirmado que en ese lugar no había ni el rastro de las tan deseadas plumas.

Habían partido al amanecer a lo que también era un sitio hermoso, había un gran y enorme lago y una hermosa cascada, Sakura se había comportado como niña pequeña desde que llegaron puesto que no podía disimular la gran admiración que tenia hacia ese hermoso lugar.

Se habían Instalado en una vieja casucha que pese a los años que aparentaba tener se encontraba en un muy buen estado.

Syaoran desde el momento que llegaron se puso a investigar acerca de aquel lugar y ,claro, que si no había acontecimientos "extraños" en los alrededores.

Después de que las personas del pueblo le juraran mas de 10 veces que "definitivamente NO" Syaoran decidió regresar a la casa.

Cuando llego encontró, como siempre, ha Fye preparando algo delicioso para comer ayudado de la buena compañera de Mokona, asi como a Kurogane "puliendo" su espada.

Al percatarse de que la Princesa no se encontraba hay se preocupo un poco hasta que Fye le comento que se había dirigido a la enorme cascada.

Al llegar Syaoran encontró a la princesa cantando una linda canción que por mas que intentaba recordar donde era que la había escuchado antes no lo recordaba.

**Kikasete natsukashii uta wo**

**Tooku de kuchizusande**

**Sei naru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni**

**Sono naka de nemurasete**

**Escucha aquél lejano sonido.  
Alguien tararea una nostálgica melodía,  
como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño.  
Déjame dormir mientras me envuelve...**

-Es una hermosa canción Princesa.(Dijo mientras se sentaba a observar el hermoso panorama con la persona que mas amaba)

-Si claro Syaoran-kun! (Dijo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa)

-La canción de hace un momento... me parecía ya haberla escuchado antes.

-Es hermosa ¿cierto?

-Claro, Me gusto mucho la parte donde "Déjame dormir mientras me envuelve"

-Jajaja parece hasta algo romántico (Dijo con un rojo intenso en las mejillas)

-Si, ¿de donde la conoce princesa? (Pregunto de tal manera que se hizo notar que estaba demasiado interesado)

-Hoy en la mañana que llegamos a este lugar la melodía la recordé sin mas. Creo que antes me gustaba mucho cantarla (Dijo un tanto pensativa, puesto que ni ella conocía sus verdaderos gustos, el único que sabia que tenia era aquel que estaba sentado a lado suyo)

-Bueno. (Dijo tristemente puesto aun no sabia de donde era tan hermosa melodía)

-Syaoran-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro princesa. Aunque debo decirle que ya lo hizo (Dijo mientras reía por lo bajo

-Bueno... Esto... tu... Tu ¿que piensas hacer cuando juntemos todas las plumas?

-yo... (NO sabia que decir, pero a ella no se lo pensaba decir jamás, puesto que seria un dolor para ambos) No lo se, talvez continué con las excavaciones y me quede hay para siempre.

Sakura no sabia que pensar ¿el quería hacer eso?

La platica termino a regañadientes puesto que se comenzaba a nublar. Y parecía como si una gran lluvia fuera comenzar a caer.

Cuando llegaron donde los otros Sakura decidió subir sin probar bocado, otra vez estaba triste, y Syaoran se quedo conversando con Fye y Kurogane.

Y en esta ocasión sin querer escuchar Sakura se entero de algo no muy agradable.

-Chico,(Dijo Kurogane mientras se levantaba de la mesa) No nos has terminado de contar lo que harás cuando termines de recolectar las plumas.

-Pienso, Como ya les había dicho, regresar a las ruinas.

-Syaoran-kun creo que no entiendes bien la pregunta, lo que Kurogane quiere decir, es ¿que harás respecto a Sakura-chan? (Dijo lo ultimo un tanto serio y con la mirada mas triste que "el" hubiera expresado jamás)

-Bueno, yo no quiero volver a verla. Solo le causaría dolor a ella y a mi, No volveré a verla.

Syaoran claro que quería volver a verla pero para el bien de los 2 pensó que era mejor estar separados.

La princesa había escuchado toda esa platica y no lo pudo evitar comenzó a llorar, en silencio, por un momento pensó en odiar aquellas lagrimas puesto que pensaba "Demostraban lo débil que era" .

Se dejo caer en la cama y lloro amargamente, no lo soportaba.

En el cielo se formaban mas y mas nubes que no dejaron ni un rastro de las hermosas estrellas que se podían formar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente.

Sakura pensó que aquellas nubes que impedían las hermosas vistas... era justamente lo que en esos momentos pasaba su corazón.

--..--..--..--..Continuara..--..--..--..--


	4. Chapter 4

**Episodio 4. Lluvia**

La princesa bajaba tristemente por el balcon, intentando no dar señal de su partida, intentando ocultar esas lagrimas con la lluvia, el se iba, asi de simple no queria volver a verla. Le rompia el corazon. Sus palabras eran mas que claras "Yo no quiero volver a verla" No sabia si era cierto, tampoco le interesaba, la llama de jubilo que encendia su corazon con cada mirada, con cada rose se apagaba, con esa lluvia que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Mientras tanto en la estancia Syaoran cansado y lastimado por sus propias palabras y su decisión, "Esa dolorosa decisión" termino por subir a la habitación continua a la de su princesa mas no quizo entrar algo se lo impedia "Tal vez la culpa" penso, pero en el momento de notar la intensa lluvia que se sernia sobre las ventanas y el techo de la casucha, decidio ver si la princesa se encontraba bien abrigada pues el frio que recorria su cuerpo sobrepasaba lo que siempre habia sentido.

Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la princesa no se encontraba en el lugar, el rostro de Syaoran se formo estatico, por un momento penso en que ella jugaba a las escondidas, mas al tener la clara vision de las puertas del balcon abiertas, asi como la inmensa lluvia que caia sobre el, sintio que una fuerza sobrenatural oprimia su pecho, mas bien, su corazon.

No tuvo palabras y bajo a la estancia, Mokona estaba dormida, Fye leia un libro y Kurogane miraba a la ventana malhumorado. Con el simple hecho de su mirada, de la preocupación que esta denotaba, fue mas que suficiente para que para que Fye y Kurogane se preocuparan, pero Syaoran no dijo nada.

Hey! Mocoso, ¿que ocurre?- Pero Syaoran no respondio.  
Syaoran-kun ¿Le ha pasado algo a la princesa?

Mocoso!!- Grito al fin Kurogane dándole leves jalones de la camisa y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo haciendo que este al fin reaccionara.  
Syaoran.kun?- Volvio a inquirir al ver por fin las gruesas lagrimas que salian de su acompañante.  
Ella... ella ha escapado...- Dijo por fin con un hilo de voz mientras Kurogane lo soltaba y caia fuertemente en el suelo.

La escena dejo paralizados a Fye y Kurogane, Syaoran nunca se rendia de esa manera, las lagrimas ni se comparaban cuando supo la historia de Kurogane, el dolor era aun mas inmenso

¿Y eso que?- Pregunto un tanto molesto Kurogane- Se ha ido ¿Y que? Tu dijiste que no querias volver a verla!! He incluso lo afirmaste dias después, ¿Tu decisión no cambiaba porque ahora si?  
Yo yo...- Syaoran no supo que contestar.

Kurogane tenia razon eso habia dicho el.

Sakura caminaba a un paso realmente no descido , mas bien como si quisiera regresar, olvidar sus palabras y pasar mas tiempo con el, aunque no fuera mucho, pero aun seria con el. Pero sus palabras siguieron resonando en su cabeza "Yo no quiero volver a verla" Y llorando aun mas, sigui caminando pero ahora con un paso decididó y firme, aunque lento.

Las lagrimas aun caian por su rostro hasta que empezo a cantar, en una voz muy baja, como susurrando

**Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?  
Yuuyake  
itsuka mita akane kumo  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni**

**¿Por qué el mundo se ahoga en contradicciones y desesperación?  
Al atardecer,  
siempre observábamos juntos las rojas nubes,  
y ahora ya nunca más podrás estar a mi lado **

Syaoran no contesto a las palabras de Kurogane hasta que simplemente dijo

Esas van a ser las primeras palabras que yo no cumpla-.

Y asi salio de la casucha intentando buscar a la princesa acompañado de sus fieles amigos.  
Después de dar vueltas cerca de la casa decidieron separarse y buscar cada uno por su cuenta.

Syaoran inmediatamente se dirigio hacia la cascada.

Y hay la encontro, se dio cuenta de sus lagrimas, ella lo miro pero se dio la vuelta llorando aun mas que antes.

Sakura Por favor...- Dijo en un tono suplicante

Mirame te lo ruego..- Y acercándose a ella la tomo por el menton.

Sakura lo miro, vio ese rostro que tanto amaba y tambien vio esos ojos suplicantes que mostraban rastro de haber llorado...

Estabas llorando?- Pregunto para quedar frente a el.  
Si pero cambio cuando te vi bajo la lluvia...

Esta ves fue Syaoran quien comenzo a cantar continuando la canción de Sakura

**Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
namida wo fuite**

**Pero cuando la plateada lluvia comenzó a caer, imaginé que era parte de mí,  
y sequé mis lagrimas.**

Eras tu quien no quien no queria volver a verme- Dijo sakura bajando la mirada.  
Era yo tan estupido para no querer volver a ver a la persona que mas amo-Dijo acercándose mas a ella- Lo dije sabes... Te amo.

Y acto seguido bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de ella no pudo evitar sonreir al sentir por primera vez su calido tacto.

Pero al separarse su jubilo se perdio al ver que ella no decia nada... Apreto sus ojos y su puño dispuesto a darse la vuelta, ahora no estaba feliz se sentia miserable.

Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos puso sentir una mano en su hombro...

Sabes- Dijo Sakura totalmente seria- Yo tambien te amo.

Y abalanzándose sobre el lo abrazo para al final tocar sus labios con los suyos .

No importa que jamas te recuerde Syaoran porque ten en cuanta que mis sentimientos jamas cambiaran.

--..--..--..--..fIn.--..--..--..-

No se poeque tengo la leve sospecha que nadie leyo este fic... pero bueno para aquellos que SI lo leyeron pero no dejaron comentarios les agradesco y mucho.

Esta es una de mis historias favoritas (Hechas por mi, no piensen q soy plagiadora xD) Y pues se nota q es bastante viejita... huuuuuu

**Pero bueno gracias por todo.**

Pasen a leer mis otros fics y mas importante aun.

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS NO SEAN MALOOOOOS ¿SI?**


End file.
